AT Chapter 1
Ant Tensei - Chapter 1 ' ' The ant that been looking over me suddenly ran out of the room. Shortly after that, two buff looking ants entered followed by the same little ant. ' ' They were both dark red with shiny plate-like armor covered with spikes. On their six legs there were several… clamps? I really couldn't tell what they were, the word that came into my head was clamps. There was just several odd curved structures on the backs of their legs. To me it seemed like they were used for picking up objects. I had noticed something similar on the smaller ant earlier, but these were much bigger and let me get a good look at them. Curving up and down in a repeating pattern, if they weren't used for picking things up, they certainly looked cool. You know... For an ant. As they approached me, the smaller ant motioned towards me and one of the two big guys moved right in front of me. I think to myself, "Heh, wonder if he want's to kiss me with that pretty face of his" The ant pauses for a second, then places it's front two legs on either side of me. Sure enough, those structures are clamps, I felt them press down on me as it lifted me onto it's back. The second he set me down, I realized just how small I was... I'd say i'm a fifth or a six of this big boy. Eh, fair enough, i'm a fresh out of the egg larva, makes sense if you think about it. "Ima get all big and strong Mr. Ant, just like you" I thought this with the most ridiculous school girl voice, I laughed seriously hard after that. "..." Hmm? Did I just hear snickering? No, must be my imagination. OH HELL, I seriously managed to be distracted from what's actually important! Every fiber of my burns with excitements as I remember that glorious little bar in the corner of my field of vision. "Oh glorious whatever the hell sent me here, you have my thanks for this gift. I accept your peace offering with pleasure!" The reason I said this was due to this worlds ... God? ya, i'll call him god, but I wont write it with a capital g, heck no, he ain't that fancy! He had attempted to kill me off by putting me in this larva, but he may consider himself forgiven now. As I prepare myself, an illusion of my former self appears over my shoulder. I look at him, and we both grin as I think that oh so magic of word. "Status!" Magic, the illusion of the old me has dropped down on his knees looking to the sky with both fists pulled down similar to when you get a touchdown in American Football. He had cartoonish tears of joy running down his face. Looking at him, I gave that old fashioned Anime Thumbs up in all of it's glory. I've always been able to do this, if something is amazing, YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'M GOING TO EXAGGERATE THE SCENE! The old me now crosses his arms and starts nodding with his eyes closed. I need a moment, if this body was able to, i'd be crying pools of tears right now. After squirming around for probably ten minutes, I finally collected myself enough to look at this screen in front of me properly. It was light gray with light blue letters... "Close" "Options" Another screen appears with multiple settings on it. After scrolling a bit I a section: color: Female Default color: Sky Blue "Oh hell no, war has been re-declared Mother F----r! No one makes my status window SKY BLUE!" I quickly change the settings color: Epic Hardcore Black Color: Navy Blue "That's more like it! If you're gonna use blue, you best be using that navy blue. It's unethical to use sky blue for a man, that god must seriously be evil to do this to me..." Just then the little ant looks back at me, but turns his head back facing forward after a few seconds. ---Odd, wonder what he's thinking. "Heh, if he's thinking that is" After fixing that major affront to my dignity, I once again move to open my status window. I think "Status" And this glorious screen that I TOTALLY have never seen before pops up. It's an epic black color with the most noble of blue as the text color. Status None Firebreed Ant Larva 1/1 0/0 0/1 0 0 25 15 35 Attributes of the General): A mind forged in the heat of combat over several decades. Calm and collected, never frightened of impossible odds This being has been reincarnated, their mind remains intact from their previous life) This being has spent years learning the art of the mind, and how best to convince others to suit their needs This being charges headlong into battle without concern to their life Depending on the trigger, this being is capable of entering a battle rage. When in this state, all subconscious limitations are removed at the cost of damaging one’s physical body Beyond the Words of a God): This being’s thoughts and decisions escape the grasp of even divine entities. Those few in the history of creation who have achieved this level of madness and are capable of breaking free of the tide of destiny itself. In short, they are capable of resisting the will of divine influence This being is so ridiculous when it comes it's actions and movements that the only description possible to fit him is that it makes the Ginyu Force look normal. "If you do not get this comparison, ask a random person on the street, you are the only one who doesn't know" ' ' Abilities acid): This ability allows for the user to eat through acid on their flesh, absorbing nutrients Ant): This creature is a Firebreed Ant, and is able to resist high temperatures ' ' Pinch me, am I drooling? I’m seriously in a game world. ' ' Now, what to do now? ' ' As I think this, my vision glances at my shape and my situation. ' ' “Well, I suppose go with the flow. It’s not like I can move from here anyway.” ' ' Deciding that, I await my fate. ' ' 1 END AT Chapter 2